Reflection
by Keys Studio
Summary: <html><head></head>Elvira looked at her reflection in the mirror. A busted arm, azure eyes, lightly tanned skin, blond hair... And covered in freshly shed blood. "Who am I...?" she whispered brokenly. She didn't recognize herself anymore. First Creepypasta ever! Jeff the Killer x OC. Possible OOC. Violence, blood, language, het, ect.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Jeff the Killer x OC, possible OOC for Jeff, language, violence, blood, so on.**

**First Creepypasta fanfiction ever.**

**Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

**[xXx]**

Elvira Ayers sighed heavily as she got home, going straight to her room. She tossed her back pack to the floor before flopping down face first into her futon bed, layered with two three inch memory foam mattresses on top. She groaned, removing her glasses from her face. "School seriously just flat out sucks..." she grumbled to herself. Grabbing her pillow, the girl smothered her face into it. She was despondent for the moment, just brooding over things that had happened over the course of the day. From reading a creepypasta to being told how to write an English paper like a college student when she was only an eleventh grader, a junior in high school. From being completely ignored by someone she once considered her best friend to not understanding the lesson in her Chemisty class. From just sucking in her advanced math class to having to watch a couple make out while waiting for the bus and being reminded of how painfully alone she was.

Her azure eyes clenched slightly. She was alone. Completely and utterly alone. She had never had felt the love of another that wasn't her family... Boyfriends never were true, and they never lasted long. She never saw that as love to begin with... She was only ever used for her smarts and her willingness to help out with homework and other things (none of which were sexual, to be noted). Rolling over onto her back, Elvira let out a low whine. "People probably are the worst out of anything, though..." she murmured with some chagrin. Sitting up, she stretched out her limbs. "Whatever. I'm just gonna change into my pajamas and relax for a little while... Maybe read a little bit... That'll get this stupid shit off of my mind..."

Standing, Elvira began to shed her clothes, beginning by kicking off her black boots. She continued by peeling off her green, long sleeve, belly shirt to reveal her black sports bra and lightly jutting ribs and the rest of her flat stomach. She then tugged her white jeans off of her legs, revealing her gray boyfriend panties and thin, lightly muscled, long legs. She fell back on the end of her bed and peeled off her socks before leaning over to reach her pajamas on the back of the chair in front of her bedroom window. Grabbing them, she pulled her black tank top over her head, followed shortly by her blue skirt over her legs and waist. Tying the sash on the front of her skirt, she grabbed her discarded clothes. The girl quickly emptied the pockets of her jeans before she tossing the dirty clothes into her clothes hamper.

Fixing her dirty blond hair, she peeled off her blue head band and tossed it to the side. She then pulled off her glasses and inspected the lenses. Grumbled when she saw some dead skin and smudges on the lenses, she began to clean them. Once cleaned and back on her face, the girl straightened her glasses on the bridge of her nose. Grabbing her bag and opening it, she eyed the options that she had. "Hm... _Infamous_ by Sherrilyn Kenyon or _The Iron King_ by Julie Kagawa... Decisions, decisions..." she murmured softly to herself. She grabbed the former book and set her bag aside. She then laid back down on her bed, opening her book to the page she was on.

Elvira read for hours, focusing very little attention on her surroundings. Once the time rolled around ten o'clock, her mother peaked her head inside of her room. "Elvira?" she asked softly, jolting the girl out of her thoughts and book both. The girl looked over at her mother, placing her bookmark inside of her book.

"Yes, Mom?" she asked softly, setting the book to the side.

"It's time for you to go to bed..." her mother informed her. "I'll turn out the light for you if you want me to..."

Elvira smiled slightly and nodded. "If that isn't too much of a problem..." she told her mother as she pulled her glasses off of her face. Folding them, she set them next to her book. She was going to be home alone once her mother left for work in the next few minutes, which meant that she had to get herself up and dressed and on the bus by herself. "I love you... Be safe at work..."

Her mother smiled at her slightly. "I will be, sweety. Get some sleep... If you need me, call me." She turned off the light and began to close her door. She paused. "I love you, too, Elvira... Sweet dreams..."

"Night, Mom..."

The woman nodded and slowly closed the door. Within minutes, Elvira heard the front door open then close, locked from the outside. The girl sighed softly to herself, closing her eyes. She tried not to think about the creepypasta that she had read earlier that day, knowing full well that she would wind up staying up all night if she did. Hearing the low hum of her mother's car starting up outside, she forced herself to slip into slumber. It had been a small sound, one that the girl didn't recognize, that woke her up. Elvira didn't know what the sound was, tensing up as she listened. When she felt a breeze brush past her, she shot up instantly from her bed, her eyes instantly fixed on the now open window.

And more specifically, who was kneeling in the window sill with an unending stare and never falling smile.

Elvira knew it was probably written somewhere in _What Not to do in a Horror Movie Situation 101_, but at that current moment, the tan girl needed to run like Hell. And run like Hell the girl did. Bolting up from her bed, the blond scrambled as best as she could from her bed. However, her blanket was her downfall, catching her and tangling her feet. She fell face first into the floor. Attempting to crawl as best as she could, she began to go into a panic attack.

All the while, the male in the window slipped into the bedroom, cackling at the mere sight of Elvira attempting to escape. He stepped in her way and pulled out a knife. Kneeling, he lightly waved his knife menacingly at her. "Go to sleep," he told her in a quiet voice. He grabbed her hair, noting that she was beginning to struggle and scream for him to let her go. He shook her roughly. "I said _go to sleep_." But the girl continued to scream, tears rolling down her cheeks as she screamed at him to let her go, as she continued to claw at his arm. "GO TO SLEEP!" With that, he tossed her back against her bed, getting on top of her. The girl struggled, panicking all the more, pounding her fists against him.

"Let me go!" she screamed, tears streaking down her face. She knew who he was. She had read his story earlier in the day... "Let go of me, Jeff the Killer! LET ME GO!"

"Ah, but you know who I am," mused Jeff, grabbing the girl's wrists roughly. He pinned her wrists above her head, eyeing her slightly. He could see the freckles on her tear stained cheeks despite the darkness. He could see the panic in her azure eyes. Oh, how it was so delicious, in and of itself. "And that means that you must know that I can't just let my prey go~." He leaned down and trailed his tongue along her neck and up her jaw before slipping his tongue into her ear. Withdrawing the tongue, he whispered, "So why don't you save us both the trouble and just _go to sleep_." He pulled away, grabbing his knife. He then pressed it against her throat.

"S-stop!" pleaded Elvira, her eyes wide with terror. "P-please! I'm begging you!" She was terrified to swallow in the event of accidentally cutting her own throat.

"I told you. I don't let my prey get away from me," Jeff told her, pressing the knife even closer against her flesh. Any form of head movement and her throat would be cut. Of that, he could easily guarantee. He was finding that it was amusing to torment the frightened teenage girl. "No matter how much you want to beg me. There is nothing you can say or do that will stop me from killing you, right here, right now."

"I-I beg to to differ," ground out the girl. She brought her knee up hard, hitting him right where the sun never shined.

Elvira was surprised to have seen it work, to say the least.

Jeff tensed up and dropped his knife to the bed, his hand releasing her wrists as both went down to cup his injured groin.

The blond was fast, flipping them over so that she was the one pinning him down. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them under her knees, using nothing more than her own body weight to keep them there. She then grabbed his knife and trembled. "N-now who is threatening who? Huh?! NOW WHO IS THREATENING WHO?!" she screamed in his face. She aimed to stab him right in the head. Sadly, just as the blade came down, he moved his head out of harm's way. "Hold still! HOLD STILL, DAMN YOU!" Over and over, the girl attempted to kill the killer, a panic and hysteria overcoming her entire being. "DIE! DIE, DAMN IT! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Jeff somehow managed to throw her off of him and onto the floor. He grabbed her arm, the one holding his knife, and twisted it, threatening to snap it. He did so quickly, the pain shooting throughout the entirety of the girl. His knife fell from her hand and onto the floor as she screamed in pure agony. He picked up his knife, gazing down at her slightly. He then said, "I will let you live. For now. But I won't be so kind next time." He then left, shutting her window behind him.

Elvira trembled, her arm twisted out of socket. She reached for her phone in her bag, fumbling for it. She pulled it out and turned it on. Once it was on, she called for the police and then her mother. And at that point, she was glad that her mother worked rather close to home instead of miles upon miles away.

**[xXx]**

**Please read and review!**

**~Elvira**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

**[xXx]**

Elvira had not been left home alone like that again for the next three months. Her mother had grown more than overprotective, not allowing her daughter to leave the house by herself or to sleep in her own room alone. On nights that she had to work, her mother would ask her to invite a friend to spend the night with her. She would also make sure that her child took the medication that she was perscribed to keep her calm and relaxed and not on the verge of a nervous breakdown in the morning and right before going to sleep. Granted it took a lot of money to pay for the doctor's visit, therapy, x-rays for Elvira's arm, and the cast and sling for said arm, her mother wanted only the best for her daughter. She would sooner go into bankruptcy than allow her daughter to suffer.

Elvira saw her mother standing in the driveway as the bus pulled up to drop her off. She sighed softly as she stood, shouldering her bag on her good arm. Leave it to her mother to be waiting for her like that... _She's been like this ever since the Jeff thing happened_... she thought to herself. _But I guess I can't really blame her... He _did _say that he would come back for me_... Hopping off of the bus, she was instantly guided into the house, answering whatever questions her mother had for her. "How was your day?" was met with "Fairly moderate." and "Did anyone try to hurt you?" was met with "Not at all." All in all, the questions were fair and all of them were met with the truth.

Until, that is, she was asked one that had made it difficult to be truthful.

"Did _you_ hurt anyone?"

The blond had to tred carefully through the murky water her mother had put her in. Ever since Jeff tried to kill her that one night, her mother was afraid that his insanity had somehow rubbed off on her innocent little girl. Time and time again, she denied it, telling her mother "Insanity isn't like the common cold or the stomach virus..." over and over. But as time wore on, the girl would feel it. Down deep inside of her. That itch to hurt someone. More and more, it grew. Especially with the people in her school poking fun at her. Granted, it never got to her before, but ever since Jeff came into her life, everything in her just felt hyper sensitive. Being touched felt like someone was putting a flame against her flesh. Looking around, she would see rot and decay then, _blink_. All of it would be back to normal. Smelling brought the scent of horrid copper and iron, the smell of blood, before going back to normal. As for tasting... Tasting made everything taste horrible instead of delicious. Only certain things didn't make the girl sick to her stomach. But whenever people made fun of her, asking her stupid things like "Did you _boyfriend_ come and see you last night?" or "I bet she did that to herself, the clutz. Probably fell down the stairs or something stupid like that," she wanted to hurt them.

She would even fantasize about murdering them. In various ways.

All of that only happened whenever she was thinking about Jeff, though...

She felt like her old self when she wasn't thinking about the creepypasta...

Steeling herself and putting up the best poker face that she could, she looked at her mother right in the eye and said, "No, Mom. I didn't hurt anyone."

Her mother contained a sigh of relief, smiling at her daughter. "Alright. Can you call one of your friends and have them stay the night with you? I have work tonight..."

Nobody was able to. Everyone had plans. Everyone was too busy to watch over the girl with the seriously overprotective mother. But the poker face remained. "I'll see who is able to..."

"Alright, sweety..." Her mother pulled her to the kitchen, having her sit at the table. "Let me make you a quick dinner while you call up your friend..."

Elvira pulled her phone from her pants pocket (she had found that it was easier to just keep it on her person at all times rather than worry about not having it near her ever since the night with Jeff), going through her contacts. The only person that she knew of that didn't have plans that night was some preppy little bitch, and the only reason why her number was in the tan girl's phone was because the bitch had needed a tutor and _Little Miss I-Got-My-Arm-Busted-So-I-Can't-Really-Do-Anything_ decided to be a goody two shoes and volunteered. Containing an obvious groan of distaste, she pressed the button and called the girl.

A snotty, high pitched voice met her on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"It's Elvira."

"What the Hell do _you_ want? I thought that we made a deal about studying on Monday's and Thursdays _only_."

It was _that_ kind of attitude that made the blond want to slap her across the face. "We did. But we have a test in Chemistry on Wednseday and I thought that you would like to spend the night so I can help you study for it."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Do I _have_ to spend the night?"

"To keep my mother satisfied with the fact that I _won't_ be alone, yes."

"My God, your mom still thinks that there is some creep after you?"

Thankfully, the bitch was one of the rare few who actually believed that there had been _indeed_ someone who sneaked into her room. Sadly, the same bitch was one of the many who believed that the girl had set it up to get attention. "Yes. I live in the middle of the woods, so the fear is going to linger for a while."

"Why don't you just fess up to her, you little skank. We both know that you set it up!"

Elvira wished desperately that she could pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Of course, with a phone in her hand and her other arm still twisted out of commision, that would not be happening any time soon. "I keep telling you that I didn't set it up. Look, are you going to come over here and spend the night _and get a free tutoring session_ or not?"

The bitch on the other end of the phone snorted. "Fine. Since it _is_ a free tutoring session, I'll come over and stay the night. But don't be expecting us to become friends or anything stupid like that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Be here in half an hour."

Before the prep could complain about how that was obviously not enough time to do her makeup and hair before she got there and all of that stupid stuff, Elvira hung up the phone. Her mother sat down a glass of apple juice in front of her.

"I know that I'm asking a lot out of you whenever I work nights..."

"It's fine, Mom. I understand..."

"I'm just worried about you..."

"I know."

It was a little while, but Little Miss I-Perfect showed up with three bags of stuff for her to spend the night. Elvira showed her the room that they would be sharing. "Just throw your crap where ever you want, Ivy. I have a blow up mattress that you can use if you want to. And just so you know, there is no way that I am giving up my bed. I just got it comfortable enough for me to sleep on again thanks to this stupid cast..." the blond mumbled.

Ivy rolled her dark green eyes, flipping her pale brown hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. As if I was planning on sleeping in _your_ bed." She tossed her bags to the floor as Elvira fell back onto her bed dramatically.

Of course, the blond instantly hissed and cursed loudly.

"_Not_ the smartest thing to do..." she grumbled to herself, sitting up. Her mother peaked her head in, dressed for work in her blue work shirt and name tag and black slacks and black tennis shoes. Her light blond hair was pulled back in a small bun and her blue eyes were lined in a thin layer of eyeliner and light yellow eyeshadow. She smiled at the sight of the two girls in the room.

"I'll be back around nine in the morning, alright, girls?" she cooed softly. "I left thirty dollars in my special hiding place for you to order pizza should you want some."

"Alright, Mom," smiled Elvira. "Be safe at work, okay?"

Her mother smiled a bit more and nodded. "I will be, sweety. Be good, you two." With that, she left the two alone, closing the door behind her. There was a silence between the two girls until they heard the front door open and then close, being locked from the outside.

Ivy pulled out her Chemisty book and walked over to sit beside Elvira. "So, on to the topic of this stupid test..."

Elvira looked at her in surprise. "You aren't going to say anything about my mom?"

"Why would I? My mom does that kind of stuff to me, so I'm not going to be a hypocrite." Ivy opened the book and grumbled, looking for the right chapter in the book.

Elvira shook her head, getting rid of her shock for the moment. She flipped to the right page of the book for the preppy girl. For the next two hours, the two girls studied Chemistry, the both of them hating how complicated the subject in and of itself had to be. Finally annoyed with it in its entirety, they decided to go into the living room and watch television. Well, Elvira wanted to watch television. Ivy wanted to sit there and fuss over her makeup by applying two to three more layers on over the one layer that she slopped on before being forced to hurry over.

Either way, both girls were distracted, and both girls lacked to see the never blinking eyes watching them from the living room window, the never falling smile growing wider.

**[xXx]**

**Please read and review!**

**~Elvira**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

**[xXx]**

Around seven o'clock that night, about an hour since Elvira started watching television while Ivy fussed with her makeup, both of their stomachs seemed to rumble in unison. The two glanced at one another. The blond of the two raised a brow at the brunette. "Want to go ahead and order some pizza?" Elvira asked the girl. "Do a half and half and split the rest of the money between ourselves?"

"Sure. But I want a pizza to myself. And bread sticks."

"So Pizza Hut. Got it." Elvira stood and paused. "Can you order it? I have to go get the money to pay for it..."

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"Large, cheese, hand tossed. I want my own bread sticks."

Ivy nodded, pulling out her phone and looking up the Pizza Hut number. Elvira left the room and went into her mother's bedroom, completely alone. She pulled open the sock drawer and searched for the money that her mother had left for the two of them. "Now, where did you leave the money, Mom...?" she murmured to herself, moving some socks out of her way as she did so. Just as she found the envelope holding the thirty dollars that her mother had left for her, a hand clasped over her mouth and a body shoved her against the dresser. She tried to struggle, her eyes wide with fear. Her still working arm tried to reach behind her to shove off whoever was on her.

"_Go to sleep_," whispered an all too familiar voice into her ear.

An all too familiar hand grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind her back, against a soft, cottony fabric that Elvira knew all to well belonged to a white hoodie. An all too familiar blade pressed itself against her throat.

All too familiar tears formed and rolled down her face.

"Hey, the total of the pizza is going to be over thirty dollars," called Ivy through the door, the sound of the knob being turned reaching both Elvira and her assailant. The door began to open and the assailant bolted, hiding on the far side of the bed in the room, leaving the blond to shakily support her weight on the dresser. Ivy's face was what greeted her. "So do you want me to take off the soda... Hey, what's wrong?"

Standing on her own two legs, Elvira swallowed. She then wiped away the tears on her face. "J-just take off my order of bread sticks... And if that isn't enough, make my pizza a medium..." she said shakily. She grabbed the money, shooting a nervous glance over at the far side of the bed. Her assailant came back, just like he said he would... There was no way that she could be alone now. She walked towards Ivy and handed her the money. "I-I need to sit down... I'll tell you after you get off the phone what happened..."

The brunette took the money hesitantly, frowning slightly. Normally, she was known to be the last person to care when a total loser started to cry, but Elvira's tears had not been of sadness. They had been of fear. She cast a look over to the far side of the bed, having seen the blond do so herself. What was there, she wasn't sure, but whatever it was, she had a feeling that it was the reason why the blond had looked so terrified. Ivy looked at her before nodding slowly. She closed the door behind them, shutting off the lights as she did so. She then guided the still-trembling Elvira back to the couch. She finished up quickly on the phone, the order altered just enough to make the price come out to twenty seven dollars and some change (the blond's order of bread sticks had been the only thing removed). Once being told that the pizza would be there in thirty minutes, she hung up the phone. Her dark green eyes then looked at Elvira seriously. "Now tell me what happened."

Elvira tensed up slightly before sighing, hanging her head slightly. "I... I was..." she started. She then stopped herself. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say that Jeff was back and he was going to kill her the first moment that she was alone, but... at the same time... She didn't want to drag Ivy into the whole mess and risk getting her killed. Granted, there were days that she believed that the bitch deserved it, but it was the rare moments where she showed compassion (such as the moment they were in at the moment) that made her feel like maybe the girl could change given time. And a change of friends. Seriously. The blond took a deep breath. "I... I thought that I heard something. It reminded me of the night a few months ago where someone sneaked into my room and attacked me... So I started to have a panic attack..."

"Are you sure? That didn't really look like a panic attack to me..."

"Yes. I have to take medication for it, but I apparently missed my morning dose for it..."

Why did it feel so easy to lie now when months before it made the blond girl sick to her stomach?

"Do you want me to check your mom's room to make sure that there isn't anything in there?"

That sent a chill throughout Elvira's body. She did _not_ want her to do that. "No. There isn't anything in there."

"You're acting awfully suspicious for there to be _nothing_ in there..." Ivy informed her, narrowing her eyes at the girl. She stood, handing her the money back. "I'm going to check it out." She turned, beginning to heard towards the bedroom.

"Stop!" cried Elvira, her azure eyes wide. She grabbed the preppy girl's wrist and pulled her back to the couch. "Um... Stop... Don't go... I don't want to be alone after that panic attack..." The expression on her face was pleading. But for the wrong reason than she was talking about. She was pleading that Ivy didn't go in there at the risk of Jeff still being in there, laying in wait. "Please? Plus... The pizza will be here soon..."

Ivy looked her up and down slowly before giving her a small nod. She sat back down on the couch beside the blond. Grabbing the remote, she turned it to little kid shows, hoping that watching them would calm the girl. Of course, Elvira took the remote and changed it to something else. _Mythbusters_, as it were. "Leave it to a science nerd to put on a show all about science," the brunette snorted.

"Oh, hush. It's funny. Plus, watching old reruns of _Courage the Cowardly Dog_ is not going to help calm my butt down."

The two fell quiet, watching the show. There would be noises in the house that would make Elvira tense up and look around nervously. And at one point, the girl thought that she had heard a noise behind her, like the window had been opened... But that was impossible. There was no space for anything to get through, she was sure. The noise was probably nothing more than her overactive imagination! Or so the blond wanted to desperately believe.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway was heard by both of the girls. Ivy gave a small smile at Elvira. "Think you can handle being alone for a minute while I go out there to get the food?" she asked her softly.

The blond paused before nodding slowly. She figured that Jeff could have left already due to boredom from the lack of being able to attack her. She handed the brunette the money. "Tell the driver to keep the change... Since it's kind of late at night and all that..."

Ivy nodded, taking the money as she stood. "I'll be _right back_," she assured the girl. She stepped outside of the front door after unlocking it, going to the pizza car that was there. The moment that she was gone, a hand latched itself once more over Elvira's mouth. The blond struggled, but before she knew what was going on, she was pinned to the couch, a familiar boy sitting on her, like he had three months ago. His smile seemed to grow at the sight of fear in the girl's azure eyes.

"We were interrupted last time," he informed her. "But this time, I will kill you, and I will kill you quickly." He grabbed her free hand and pinned it above her head, lifting his knife. He then brought it down, striking her dead in the chest. He rather enjoyed the scream that came from the girl beneath him, but he knew that he didn't have the time to savor it. Instead, he pulled his knife from her chest, watching as her blood quickly pooled around her wound. He brought his knife down once more, stabbing her right where he thought the heart was. Withdrawing his blade, he made her watch as he licked her blood from his blade. He then cut her cheeks, beginning to carve a never ending smile into her own cheeks.

"_Get off of her, you creep_!" screamed a voice behind him.

Jeff cursed, hopping over the couch as the sound of boxes hitting the floor hit his ears. He dove out the window and ran like Hell out of there. He wouldn't admit to it, but it saddened him a little bit that he wouldn't be able to end Elvira's life, or at least watch her die right before his own eyes. After all, just knowing that she died wouldn't be enough to satisfy him. He had to see her die for himself. It was the purpose of the thing!

Meanwhile, Ivy scrambled for her cell phone, quickly calling the police and calling for an ambulance. She peeled off her own shirt, applying pressure to the blond girl's wounds. "Come on, you loser! Don't you die on me!" she told the girl, tears stinging her eyes. Every harsh word she had ever said to her, especially in the past three months, raced to the forefront of her mind. _Slut. Bitch. Cunt. Whore._ Those were only some of the words that she called the girl. And they weren't even the harshest words that she had said. "Hang in there!" The brunette kept trying to talk to the girl, making her respond in small, subtle ways to make sure that she hadn't died on her or anything. It felt like an eternity before they both heard the sounds of sirens, both of police cars and of ambulances.

Within minutes, the police were in the house, searching for whoever had attacked Elvira, and the paramedics were loading the girl up on a gurney. Everything happened in a blur, and by the time the ambulance carrying her reached the hospital, she already had two IVs in her and a breathing mask over her mouth. Ivy had gone with her in the ambulance, telling her that everything was going to be okay. They were seperated by force when they got to the hospital, though, Elvira having needed to be wheeled away to surgery.

"You'll be okay..." whispered Ivy as she watched the poor girl be wheeled away, unconcious and unaware of what was going on anymore.

**[xXx]**

**Please read and review!**

**~Elvira**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy new years for 2015, everyone! :D**

**Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

**[xXx]**

When Elvira woke up, she was met with darkness. Slowly blinking her eyes, she tried to see above her. It was hard to, but once her eyes adjusted, she was able to see. _This isn't my room_... she thought to herself, looking around herself slowly. _Why am I in the hospital..._? At that moment, everything that had happened flooded back to her in a flash. Jeff the Killer pinning her to the couch. Jeff stabbing her twice in the chest. Jeff starting to carve a smile into her face that would match his own. Ivy screaming. Ivy calling the emergency help hotline. Ivy trying to tell her to hang in there. The police and paramedics showing up. All of it. Except for most of the ride to the hospital, and what happened once she was there. Her memory was a blank there. _Did I pass out on the way here...? And why does my chest feel so tight..._? She attempted to move her uninjured arm, only to find that it was hindered by something that was lodged inside of her. Glancing down, she saw that she was hooked up with two IVs. _I must have been out for a while..._ she thought to herself.

Elvira couldn't help but wonder, though. Why would Ivy try to save her? It wasn't like the two of them were friends or anything... But more to the point, was the preppy girl alright? Did she go home? And if so, did Jeff decide to go and off her as a way to keep her quiet about the whole thing? Or just to see if it would get to the blond girl? Elvira was unsure, confused. She wouldn't quite admit to it, but she was worried about the health of the prep. If she was killed by Jeff, would the blond be pinned with the blame? Despite having an alabi? Though it was possible that since she was unmonitored, she could have sneaked out of the window and performed the deed long before anyone would ever find out.

The anxiety of her thoughts was apparent when she attempted to clench her fists, causing pain from the IVs and her injured arm to spike through her. Hissing in pain, the blond forced herself to calm down. It was apparent that she really _had_ missed her dosage of medication... She glanced down slightly at the remote pad beside her bed and squinted. She pressed the button that she thought would call for a doctor or at least a nurse. It was hard to tell what the descriptions of the buttons said since someone had pulled off her glasses while she had slept.

Within minutes, a nurse showed up, turning on the lights as she did so. "Ah, you're finally awake," she smiled, walking over to the blond girl as she did so. She pressed a button on the remote pad, allowing the girl to sit up properly. "When we wheeled you in earlier, you went straight to surgery... Thankfully, your assailant didn't stab you in the lungs or in the heart. An inch closer for either one and we wouldn't be having this conversation..." She checked the girl's vital signs and the like before glancing at her. "Is there anything you need before I leave?"

"Food. And maybe a girl named Ivy... If it's okay for her to come visit me this late..." admitted Elvira. She looked at the woman hopefully.

"Well... I'm sure that I can pull some strings," smiled the nurse. "I'll be right back..." With that, she left the room, leaving the blond all by herself.

Elvira sighed heavily, closing her eyes as she relaxed back into the hospital bed. It wasn't as comfortable as she had liked, but beggars couldn't be choosers... She glanced out the window in time to see a certain moon pale boy slip inside. She opened her mouth to scream, but her mouth was covered before any sound could come out. Honestly, she had no idea as to why Jeff seemed to keep showing up in her life like he did. She just knew that his continuous appearances in her life was wearing on her nerves. When a slow minute passed by with nothing happening, the blond looked at the male quizically.

Jeff merely stared at her for a few minutes before peeling his hand away. "I am still going to kill you. I only came to see if you had lived or not..." he told her. "I just wanted to give you that message." He turned to leave, pausing only to glance back at the blond girl for a small moment. "You look beautiful without a smile like mine..." He then slipped out of the window, closing it behind him as the nurse returned.

Not having known what had just transpired in the room in her absence, the nurse saw Elvira staring in shock at the window. "What is it?" she asked her, walking over to the window in question. She looked around outside before drawing the blinds together, having seen nothing out of the ordinary. "Anyways, there was no food ready and there won't be for another thirty or so minutes. As for your friend, she's on her way over." She smiled at the girl. "Would you like for me to stay here with you, or are you alright on your own?"

Elvira blinked out of her shock and looked at the woman who was talking to her. She had vaguely heard everything that she had said, but at the same time, she had zoned out a bit, lost in her thoughts. Blinking slowly, she took a small moment to register what the nurse had said. "I wouldn't mind the company..." she informed her softly. She didn't want to be alone again in the event of Jeff coming back again. Once the nurse sat down beside her, she decided to ask her, "Does my mom know that I'm here...?"

"We called her almost immediately after you got out of surgery," informed the nurse. "She promised to come as soon as possible because nobody could come in and cover for her at work..."

Elvira frowned slightly. Her mother's boss was a _tad_ bit on the harsh side when it came to the woman having to leave work, no matter what the reason. In fact, she had gotten into trouble when she had to leave work three months prior to make sure her little girl was alright after being attacked... "I see..." she whispered. "Can I call her? If I'm allowed, I mean..."

"You're allowed," smiled the nurse. She stood and pulled out a cell phone from her scrubs pocket. She then went to hand the phone to the girl, pausing when she remembered that there were IVs in the way. "I'll have to pull out the IVs. Is that alright with you?" When she received a nod, the woman sat her phone down. After a moment of removing the IVs properly, she placed bandages over the sight on her arm. "Here you are," she said, placing the phone into the blond's hand.

The tan girl nodded, lifting her arm a little weakly. Dialing the number of her mother's work place, she held the phone to her ear. The phone rang twice before being picked up.

"Thank you for calling Madison Valley Inn. This is Ava, how can I help you?" came her mother's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Mom..."

The line was silent for a moment. "Are you alright, sweety? I heard what happened..."

The girl wasn't sure, but she could swear that she heard tears in her mother's voice. "I'm fine, mom. They fixed me up a bit after they wheeled me in earlier..."

Her mother gave her a shaky breath of relief. "Thank goodness..." she whispered into the phone. "I was so worried... And Mr. Adder wouldn't let me leave to come check up on you..."

"I know, Mom. I don't want to get you in trouble again..."

"I should be allowed to come and check on my little girl if she's been attacked, damn it!" her mother growled into the phone. Her use of colorful language made her daughter cringe. The woman usually knew to hold her tongue around her child, but there would be times where she would be stressed or agitated... Her mother took a deep breath. "Sorry, sweety. I'm just really worried about you..."

"It's alright, Mom..."

The nurse lightly tapped her shoulder. Glancing over, she saw the woman stand. 'I'll be right back,' she had mouthed out to the girl. Elvira nodded in understanding. Surely, Jeff wouldn't try to attack her while was on the phone with her own mother... Right? The nurse left the room and the conversation on the phone resumed. For another ten or so minutes, Elvira and her mother talked on the phone. When her mother asked her about the attacker, the girl fell silent. She then said, "Can we not talk about it anymore, Mom...?"

Just then, Ivy burst through the door. "You're alright!" cried out the girl, hurrying to the blond's side. "You... You _are_ alright, right?"

"I gotta go, Mom..." whispered Elvira into the phone. After exchanging quick goodbyes and 'I love you's, the two hung up on one another. She then offered a weak smile to the preppy girl. "And to answer your question, I'm fine..."

Ivy sighed in relief, wiping her brow. "I was terrified that that freak killed you..." she whispered. She gave her a once over. "You look like you just saw a ghost..."

Elvira shook her head. "I nearly just got killed..." she informed the girl. "Not to mention that I probably lost a lot of blood..." She glanced over and smiled at the nurse. "Thank you for letting me use your phone, miss..." she told her, holding out the woman's phone to her.

The nurse took the phone with a smile. "You're welcome," she said. "I'm going to leave the two of you alone, for now. Is there anything else that you need before I go?" When she received a small 'no', she nodded, leaving the room.

Ivy flashed the blond a happy smile. Sitting beside her, she pulled her purse into her lap. The brunette unzipped it and pulled out something wrapped in tin foil. "None of the pizza or bread sticks were ruined when I dropped them earlier... They stayed in their boxes... I reheated them before I got over here..." she told her, placing the foiled item on the girl's lap. "I know that hospital food sucks, so I thought you might want _actual_ food..." She unfoiled the item, revealing it to be a medium sized plate with two slices of warm cheese pizza and some bread sticks.

Elvira smiled brightly at the girl. Her smile then faltered. "Why are you being so nice to me...?" she asked her. "I mean... We aren't friends..."

The preppy girl's smile became a bit sad. "I think that if we weren't friends, I wouldn't have bothered trying to save you after calling 911..."

**[xXx]**

**Please read and review!**

**~Elvira**


End file.
